


Big Baby

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, M/M, SouHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: Sousuke being the big baby he is needs his attention. Haru, however, isn't so easy to comply. But Sousuke will get that attention, no matter what he has to do.





	Big Baby

A weight was felt on Haru’s lap after he had turned another page in his book. He knew what it was and let out a soft sigh before moving the book to his right hand to see Sousuke’s hair. Instead of cooing and asking him what was wrong, Haru’s went back to reading. He had just reached the good part where the dolphin and whale shark confess to each other, and why would he stop for his tsundere boyfriend?

Sousuke was not pleased with this. Here he was, looking smexier than a mug, laying on Haru’s lap, and he gets no attention. Not even a simple pat or rub on the head.

The burly man knew he had to bring out the big guns. _Whining_.

Call it childish, but it would annoy Haru and he would have to do something if he wanted the sound to stop.

Sousuke turned over so instead of him laying face first in Haru’s crotch, he was staring at a deep blue book. His throat vibrated as he let out a deep whine but short whine. It could have been mistaken for a silent confirmation more than a whine. Whether Haru thought it was or not, he made no budge and continued with his book.

Again, Sousuke let out a deep whine but this time a bit longer and grumpier sounding. He got a response this time which was the feeling of Haru relaxing under his head. Despite what people may think, it didn’t take much to break him down, that is if you know how to annoy him. Which isn’t that hard but it is a different type of annoying that only Sousuke could do. Cute annoying.

Since the strapping man got a response that quick and easy, it was clear he was almost at his goal. So once more he let out a whine, except it a bit pitched and Sousuke tilted his head back to dig into Haru’s thighs. He stopped when he heard an annoyed sigh and watched the book move enough for Haru’s face to appear. It looked annoyed which made sense since he was reading this book he was obsessed with. Surprisingly, he even read it in the bath. Somewhere he goes to relax and just sink in, and he dares bring a book in there?

With a tiny squint of his eyes, Haru asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sousuke didn’t want that. That was talking, a conversation. Not pats, rubs, and silent attention.

“Nothin…”, Sousuke grumbled as he glared at Haru. Instead of Haru’s hands closing the book to give Sousuke attention, they pulled the book towards Haru again, blocking the needy whale shark from staring.

This was it for Sousuke. Where was his attention? Where was Haru’s thumb brushing his cheek so slightly, or that kiss he would place on Sousuke’s nose? It certainly wasn’t here.  
Screw the big guns, Sousuke was going to have to pull out the bomb.

His face turned to the right to see Haru’s light blue shirt. Just beneath it, was a sensitive stomach just waiting to be nuzzled by a nose. It was Haru’s secret that it was like that which made sense since this isn’t some butterfly feeling that would shoot through his body. This was something to make squirm and crumble which was a dirty move on Sousuke’s part. But that would not stop him.

He couldn’t just yank up Haru’s shirt and wipe his nose on the stomach. No, he had to make a tiny spot for Sousuke’s nose to slip through and attack the highly sensitive stomach.

Ever so slightly, Sousuke’s right arm slinked it’s way up to rest on his chest before he pulled up the part of the shirt that was folded on top of each other. The pale stomach peaked through the peek spot and slowly a nose closed in on the stomach. Barely touching it, Sousuke turned his head upwards for the nose to swipe across the stomach. A sharp moan was heard above him and a hand landed on Sousuke’s head trying to push him away.

“ _Yamazaki, do not_ ,” Haru grumbled out as he tried to push the feisty nose still swiping across his stomach. Of course, his wishes weren’t filled like Sousuke’s weren’t. But he wasn’t cruel, so he stopped and looked up at Haru.

His eyes said a thousand words that Haru was able to read. “Give me attention or I continue,” they read.

Knowing he wasn’t going to win since Sousuke was stronger, Haru gave in. “Fine you big baby. No nose kisses though. You were bad.”

Although he was upset, Sousuke didn’t argue. If he was a big baby, so be it. He got his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with a SouHaru fic this time which is new for me. I hope it isn't too OOC, and it was made in about two hours while not being checked for spelling so sorry if it has a few errors. 
> 
> This isn't the new AU I talked about in my last story's notes, but it is being worked on like the other stories! I should have all the stories re-written pretty soon and replaced the old stories hopefully soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, or criticism you have as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
